Você não liga para o que eu sinto
by Kaoru K. Himura
Summary: O lado de Inuyasha, uma fic onde Kagome está no lugar do meio youkai, sem trocar de corpos ela percebe como ele se sente em relação a Kouga.... ah, é bem simples... dedicada a minha grande amiga Sango F.


Você não liga para o que eu sinto

Capítulo 1: Ciúmes

-Calma gente, tem p/ todos!

Kagome voltava de sua era c/ a mochila cheia de bobagens: doces, batatinhas,... Seus amigos a esperavam em volta do poço.

-Esperem, um de cada vez!- exclamava rindo.

Eles a rodeavam enquanto ela ia tirando as embalagens e entregando-as.

-Sango, passe estas balas p/ o Shippou - pediu a garota retirando o primeiro pacote q via na mochila.

Sango ia passar, mas Kirara, q estava do seu lado, pegou os doces delicadamente e saiu do tumulto. A exterminadora pensou q a gata entregaria...

Depois Kagome pediu a Mirok q desse certo pacote a Kirara e ele deu.

Havia mais dois: um de batatinhas e outro de chicletes.

Inuyasha estava meio distanciado e quando ia chegar perto p/ receber o seu, Shippou entrou na sua frente:

-Kagome, cadê o meu?- reclamou já c/ uma vozinha de choro.

-Eu passei p/ a Sango lhe dar.

-Sim, eu passei p/ a Kirara.- defendia-se a mulher.

Mas olhando na direção da linda gata, a viram c/ todos os doces já na boca e engoliu.

-Opa...

-Ah, Kagome...

-Calma, eu trouxe mais um.

A raposinha arregalou os olhos de felicidade.

Kagome tirou um pacote, era o de chicletes, mas pensou: " É melhor dar o outro ao Shippou, ele pode engasgar com isso."; pegou um de batatinhas e entregou.

O pequeno youkai agradeceu-lhe c/ um beijo e comeu c/ vontade.

Inuyasha ia se aproximando devagar, observando a gula dos outros; a garota percebeu, sorriu e tirou da bolsa uma embalagem.

-Ah, Inuyasha, eu ñ me esque...- foi interrompida por um tufão, ao abrir os olhos:

-Oi, Kagome!- exclamou todo contente o lobo – Trouxe um presentinho p/ vc!

-Oh, Obrigada, Kouga, mas... será q vc ñ poderia...

-SAIR DE CIMA DE MIM!- gritou Inuyasha c/ os pés do lobo sobre suas costas.

-Ah, cara de cachorro,...- disse esnobando - Bem, Kagome, olha isso! - continuou e tirando de um pequeno embrulho uma coisa enrolada, de cor bege, estranha p/ Kagome.

Inuyasha levantou nervoso.

-Oh, o q ... q ...- dizia sorrindo s/ graça a garota- q...q... q é isso, Kouga?

-Abra!... Tudo bem, eu abro.- e segurando em uma ponta ele desenrolou um couro comprido meio estraçalhado e c/ vestígios de sangue.- Olhe, é uma pele inteirinha de youkai cobra, a matei especialmente p/ vc. Tentei ñ machucá-la mto p/ seu couro ficar inteiro.

-Ah, ah, obrigada...

-Ñ é bonito? Pegue.

A garota ficou c/ receio.

Kouga percebeu.

-Calma, Kagome, eu a matei a semana passada, ñ tem mais veneno.

-Ah,...

-O q houve?... Ah, meu Deus! Jinta ñ limpou direito, tem um pouco de sangue seco, droga!- e o príncipe bateu c/ a mão na pele fazendo as cascas sanguíneas caírem, enojando a presenteada.

-Pronto! Tá limpo.

Inuyasha ainda os observava c/ seu mau humor. Kouga percebeu o pacote na mão de Kagome:

-Ah, é p/ mim?

-Bem, eu...

-Obrigado, Kagome, por isso q eu te amo, vc nunca esquece dos outros.

Nisso Inuyasha explodiu:

-Desgraçado, já chega!

-Calma, Inuyasha.- suplicava Kagome.

-Ah, Kagome, vc usa meu presente...- e sussurrou- como roupa...- e pondo as mãos em seu próprio peito para demonstrar - Aqui, ó...Bem, vou indo, tchau, Kagome.- e sumiu num redemoinho.

-Maldito!- gritava Inuyasha q pudera ouvir o sussurro do lobo.

-Calma, - dizia a menina segurando –o pelos braços- eu trouxe...eu ...trouxe...- ela ñ achava o q trouxera p/ Inuyasha, dera p/ o príncipe e ñ restara nada p/ o cão.- eu trouxe mais bandagens caso precisem, é... é foi isso.

-Kagome, só vou me acalmar quando vc me entregar aquelas deliciosas batatas secas.

-Ah, Inuyasha, - e disse baixo e lentamente - eu ...eu dei p/ o Shippou...

-O q?E eu?

-Des... desculpe-me, na verdade, eu trouxe, mas...

-O KOUGA, VC DEU P/ ELE, EU VI!- gritava.

-Ai, Inuyasha, desculpa, eu ñ queria, mas... ele pegou da minha mão!- e gritou – Ñ grite comigo, ñ tive culpa!

-O q! Então ñ o paquere na minha frente!

-Eu ñ estava paquerando!

-Ah, ñ eu q tava! Vá vestir essa roupinha p/ ele, vai!

-O q? E vc q fica c/ a Kikyou na minha frente e ñ é invenção minha! Vc até a beijou!

-Ah, tá, falou a santa!

-Cala a boca e senta! Senta! SENTA!

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

Os outros só observavam e terminando seus lanches tentaram separar os dois q quase se pegavam. Sango levantou devagar, limpou as mãos, o monge fez o mesmo. Aproximaram-se, ela segurou Kagome, e Mirok ñ conseguiu c/ Inuyasha q saiu correndo p/ a floresta.

-Fique c/ o seu lobinho!- gritou o cão ao partir.

-Idiota!

-Calma, Kagome, daqui a pouco ele volta.- falou a exterminadora.

-Ah, ñ sei, dessa vez ele parecia mais nervoso, levou mais a sério.- disse olhando p/ baixo a raposinha.

-Dane-se!

Capítulo 2: Presente perigoso

Kouga voltava contente p/ a caverna, ansioso p/ abrir o presente. Acomodou-se sobre as peles, na cama e pegou o pequeno pacote de um material estranho q nunca vira. Ñ conseguia abrir e teve q usar os dentes p/ isso. Havia bolinhas coloridas dentro. Pôs uma na boca, o gosto era desagradável, mas logo começou a derreter aquela fina camada com a saliva e ele sentiu o doce. Mastigou e tinha uma consistência...ele ñ sabia, era diferente de tudo q já havia ingerido. E com os enormes dentes a engraçada massa foi despedaçada entre eles, contudo...ñ saíam mais.

-Ai, Jinta...- tentando retirar o grude dos caninos.- traga um osso...

-Hã? – mas vendo o desespero do lobo correu e voltou com o osso pontiagudo.

Depois de machucar as gengivas tirou o excesso.

-Q droga!

-O q é isso, Kouga?

-Sei lá, um treco q a Kagome me deu.

-Aaaahh...- observando o pacote, q caíra com a agitação de Kouga, o servo pegou uma bolinha, cheirou.- Tem casca...- retirou o papel facilmente, o colocou na boca e chupou - Nossa, é bom...

-Hã? Ah, por isso q tinha gosto ruim, eu ñ tirei a casca...

Os dois começaram a comer mais 3, porém Kouga se entusiasmou, descascou tudo e enfiou na boca, mastigou direito percebendo q agora a delícia desgrudava; depois de mastigar, Jinta engoliu.

-Pena q ñ tem mais.- falou o lobo olhando seu chefe com um monte na boca.

-É verd...a...aa...coffff... coff ... cofff..coff...- ao engolir, havia tanto chiclete q ele engasgou e tossia como louco.

-Kouga, ai meu Deus, será q o resto estava envenenado?

O príncipe se debatia segurando a garganta até q desmaiou depois de agonizar um pouco. Jinta desesperado chamou o outro lobo e correram p/ o vilarejo.

Chegaram berrando, Kagome saiu da casa vendo Kouga no chão inconsciente aproximou-se preocupada.

- Kouga! O q aconteceu com ele, Jinta?

-Vc, irmã Kagome, deu algo q o fez agonizar depois de comer.

-Ai, meu Deus, aquilo ñ era de comer.

-Hã? Mas eu comi e ñ estou assim.- e pensou: " Ai, acho q foi por q ele comeu tudo de uma vez..."

Kagome percebeu q Kouga começara a ficar meio roxo.

-Ele ñ está respirando!

Com todo o alvoroço, Kaede saiu da casa.

-Acho q ele engasgou, Kagome.

-É melhor virá-lo e bater nas costas, irmã Kagome.

-Não vai adiantar, isto é chiclete, ñ sai.- ela já estava nervosa, pois Kouga poderia morrer se ñ fossem rápidos- Vamos fazer um desafogamento apertando seu peito!

Ela pediu q Jinta o levantasse, ela foi por trás, passou os braços por seu peito e começou a apertá-lo.

O meio youkai, vendo aquela cena, enciumou-se ainda mais.

O lobo tossia sem parar até q cuspiu a goma nojenta.

Inuyasha retornou à floresta c/ mta raiva, contudo se escondeu atrás de uma árvore p/ observá-los.

-Kouga, vc está bem?

Jinta deitou o lobo.

-Ah,...Kagome...

-Kouga, ñ era p/ vc ter comido aquilo.

-Mas,... vc... disse q era doce...

-Mas esse doce é só de mastigar.

-Ah, como osso, irmã Kagome?- indagou Jinta.

-Bem,... é ... vamos dizer q seja...

-Ainda bem q eu só comi um pouco.- contentou-se.

-Cala a boca, Jinta...!- brigou o príncipe tossindo – Eu ...ñ sabia...

-Mas foi guloso, ñ devia ter posto tudo de uma vez.- explicou-lhe Kagome.

Kaede trouxe um pouco de água.

De joelhos no chão, Kagome com as mãos nas costas dele o apoiou p/ q ele bebesse.

Apesar de ser um youkai e parecer ñ ligar p/ os cabelos, a garota percebeu q eram macios e brilhantes... Ela se sentia mto culpada, ñ parava de pensar q ele poderia ter morrido, assim, nem percebeu ele encostar levemente em seu corpo.

-Aham,...- chamou-lhes a atenção Jinta.

Kouga "acordou", todavia ñ queria se separar daquele perfume, de seu corpo quente,...mas teve q fazê-lo.

-Kagome, agora tenho q ir, obrigado pela ajuda.

-"Magina", foi tudo culpa minha, se cuida.

-Tchau, Kagome.- e ao dizer isso se despediu de uma maneira inesperada p/ ela: a beijou no rosto e ñ pôde deixar de encostar a boca no canto dos lábios de Kagome.

Ao mesmo tempo q sentiu um frio na espinha, um calor, sentiu-se assustada, ñ esperava isso dele. Sempre pensou q só a amava por causa dos malditos fragmentos q ela detectava, os quais já lhe causaram certa desconfiança c/ outro...

Kagome ficou olhando o lobo partir paralisada; Inuyasha saiu do esconderijo, parou na frente da garota e ficou olhando. Avermelhou de raiva a vendo em transe, s/ perceber sua presença.

-Kagome Higurashi!- gritou.

-Ah, Inuyasha, vc me assustou!

-Lógico, vc nem tá me vendo!

-E vc quer ser o centro das atenções?

-Ah, ñ, mas vc ñ vê alguém q está na frente do seu nariz? Aposto q estava pensando naquele fedido!

-Ai, como vc é idiota! E ciumento demais!

-Kagome, vc fica encostada naquele lobo na minha frente e quase o beijou!

-Quase ñ é beijar, como vc e aquela sacerdotisa.

-É diferente! Aquele cara já chega folgando!

-Nada a ver! Vcs se beijaram na minha cara aquele dia e eu presa sem poder fugir! Vc me confunde, um dia diz q quer ficar comigo, no outro está se agarrando c/ aquela mulher!

-Mas é diferente, vc sabe q eu nunca vou fazer nada.

-Ñ sei ñ!

-Vc sabe q ela está morta...- e terminou triste-... eu jamais poderei ficar c/ ela...

-Inuyasha...

-Se vc estivesse no meu lugar...

Inuyasha foi para a floresta e ela voltou ao vilarejo.

A menina sentiu-se mal, pensou q talvez o tempo curasse a ferida entre os dois. Pegou suas coisas e avisou os outros q ñ voltaria tão cedo.

Capítulo 3: Um encontro na floresta

Sozinho seguia pelo mato olhando p/ baixo quando deu de encontro c/ algo q exclamou:

-Opa! Desculpe-me, vc está bem?- era uma voz delicada, mas nem por isso parecia de um ser frágil.

Ele encarou e percebeu q esbarrara numa moça de cabelos ruivos e olhos cor de mel, como os dele. Ainda sério:

-Vc está bem?- a moça indagou.

-Eu ... sim...

Observando as orelhas brancas, ela se deu conta de q era um meio youkai e rapidamente segurou firme a katana q levava na cintura.

Continuou s/ olhar p/ ela o seu caminho, no entanto ela o seguiu e parou em sua frente:

-Vc é um meio youkai mesmo?

-Infeliz...sim, sou...

-Eu também!

Inuyasha a encarou mais de perto:

-Vc está sozinho?- perguntou tendo segurança e até soltando a katana.

-Sim...

-Ñ está a fim de ter companhia? Eu sei como é, eu também nunca conversei c/ ninguém...

-Vc ñ conhece seus pais? Ñ tem amigos?

-Ñ, fui criada pela minha avó humana, mas ela morreu a 3 anos e desde então estou só...

-E vc?

-A mesma coisa q vc, só q minha mãe me criou até 7 anos...

-Vc tem um olhar tão bonito, mas triste...

-Vc...

-Acho q os meio youkais são mesmo assim...

Os dois começaram a conversar, apesar de ele ñ falar muito, c/ ela se sentia melhor, afinal, tinham os mesmos problemas a enfrentar...

Kagome voltou após uma semana, mas nada de Inuyasha...

Mirok ñ se preocupou, Inuyasha era um youkai, sabia se cuidar.

Como ñ estava se importando c/ Kagome, esta resolveu o mesmo p/ com o cão.

Capítulo 4: A busca

Passou-se 1 mês, Kagome ficou preocupada e resolveu chamar todos p/ procurarem o cão, até para Kouga ela pediu ajuda. Os sete se reuniram, decidiram se encontrar na volta na árvore sagrada.

Foram o monge, a exterminadora e Shippou, os dois lobos e Kouga e Kagome.

Andaram por 5horas, Kagome estava exausta, mas Kouga sentira o cheiro do cachorro e começaram a correr, ele a pôs nas costas e foram mais rápido.

Aproximaram-se de um vale, havia um lago e mais a frente continuava uma densa floresta.

Ainda seguindo o cheiro, agora andava mais lento. E a menina já descera de suas costas, ouviram vozes, pareciam...Estar rindo?

Numa beirada do lago, puderam ver o desaparecido juntamente c/ uma garota (o q imediatamente espantou Kagome), um jogava água no outro.

Inuyasha sentiu o cheiro familiar do lobo e entrou na frente da outra como p/ protegê-la instintivamente, mudou sua face alegre p/ um par de olhos furiosos e os dentes se mostrando, mas logo em seguida, o cheiro de Kagome também foi percebido e a surpresa ñ contida.

-Ka...Kagome!

-Seu idiota, a Kagome preocupada e o senhor brincando c/ outra.- disse Kouga.

-Eu, ...eu posso explicar...

-Vc sempre pode! – continuou o príncipe.

Kagome ñ sabia o q pensar, e boquiaberta só os observava.

A meio youkai percebeu a confusão e quis ajudar o seu mais novo amigo:

-Ah, então esta é Kagome! Bem q o Inu disse q vc era linda mesmo; e parece mto gentil; é, o Inuyasha ñ exagerou nas qualidades!

Inuyasha a olhou como quem ñ entendia, pois nem falara da menina p/ ela.

-Inu...Inuyasha...

A companhia do cão aproximou-se de Kagome estendendo a mão p/ cumprimentá-la.

-Mto prazer, sou Tsukí.- e sorriu.

-Ah, mto prazer...- falava meio confusa.

-Quem é este lindo youkai q a acompanha?

-Ah,... é o Kouga.

-Mto prazer, Kouga, acho q já sabe meu nome.

-Sim.

-Vcs procuravam o Inu?

-Ah, sim. Acho q vc já sabe por q...- disse Kagome recompondo-se, mas antes se enfureceu ao lembrar da briga e ñ deixar de reparar em como a youkai o chamou: "Inu", novamente foi interrompida por uma fala simpática de Tsukí.

-Ah, vamos esquecer o q já passou, é melhor vc voltar c/ seus amigos, Inu.

Kagome ñ conseguia mais sentir raiva dela, Tsukí era mto simpática, então a convidou p/ ir ao vilarejo também.

Apesar de ñ conseguir imaginar Inuyasha a elogiando, ainda mais p/ uma garota, ela sentia-se mais contentada em saber q ele a reconhecia.

Seguiram em direção ao local em q se reencontrariam, c/ um uivo Kouga chamou os lobos e partiram.

-Kagome, agora tenho q ir, mas qualquer coisa me chame e tome mto cuidado, tchau.

Tsukí ainda insistiu em partir, entretanto Kagome fez o mesmo p/ q ficasse, sabia q ela ñ tinha má índole.

Capítulo 5: No seu lugar

Chegaram e a garota youkai foi gentil c/ todos.

Inuyasha se sentia estranho, pensara q Kagome estava c/ mta raiva dele, mas ela ñ demonstrava, pelo menos. Na realidade ela pensava q ele nunca quisera brigar e já a tinha desculpado, mas ñ sabia como falar p/ ela. Afinal o meio youkai nem sempre sabia como demonstrar seus sentimentos, Kagome também tinha até pena do cão.

Após o jantar, Inuyasha saiu do local meio despercebido e subiu numa árvore; olhava a Lua e pensava em tudo q lhe ocorrera.

Tsukí conversava c/ Kagome e Sango, até q estavam sendo mais amigas. Vendo Inuyasha sair, pediu licença e se ausentou também.

-Aonde vai?- indagou Sango.

-Ah, é q... o Inu tem alguma coisa...

-Ah, ñ, é normal ele sair assim do nada. – afirmou Kagome.

-Ñ, ñ como ele está..., acho..q sei o q é...

Levantou e antes q pudesse por os pés p/ fora sentiu uma... mão em...(é, naquele local...adivinha quem era...)

-Aaaaaaaaaaahhhh!

-Afinal, Tsukí, vc ñ gostaria de ter um filho meu?- fez lhe a velha pergunta o monge depravado, como ela pensou.

-Monge!

-Mirok, seu idiota!- enciumou-se Sango.

Estalaram dois tapas no rosto do safado.

-Acham isso normal?

-Ñ, Tsukí, isso é falta de vergonha!- falava raivosa a exterminadora.

-Que feio, um monge. Ah, meu Deus! C/ licença!- e saiu de vez.

Nem mesmo este alvoroço a fez desconcentrar-se do meio youkai. Kagome ficou... c/ um pouco de ciúme, mas tentou agir normalmente e permaneceu c/ Shippou e os dois q brigavam.

Lá fora:

-Inu,...

A linda garota subiu.

-Eu sei, Inu...

Inuyasha cerrou os olhos, ela pegou suas mãos.

-Também ñ gosto...de virar humana,... mas - e sorriu na tentativa de animá-lo – confesso q estou curiosa p/ vê-lo de cabelos pretos.

-Ñ gosto desta fraqueza...

-Ñ importa...

-Hã!

-Eu...eu ...ñ sei como...eu amo você...realmente...

Antes q o cão pudesse espantar-se recebeu um beijo nos lábios.

-Tsukí, eu...

-Me desculpe, ...pelo beijo...

-Ñ se preocupe...eu...

-Ah, tudo bem, Inu,...esqueça...acho q está na hora de eu ir embora.

Ela desceu rápido e se afastou p/ a floresta. Inuyasha, sem saber por q, a seguiu.

Kagome saiu a porta da casa, ñ os vendo, ficou preocupada e um tanto instigada,... mas entrou; ao ver q a raposinha já dormira, chamou a amiga p/ q fossem procurá-los.

Falaram a Mirok q iriam caminhar, a noite estava quente e boa com algumas brisas repentinas... assim levaram Kirara p /sentir o cheiro deles.

Tsukí começou a fugir, corria na frente; aproveitando as várias trilhas e árvores, rochas, plantas entrelaçadas cobrindo a estrada, escondeu-se entre um emaranhado de cipós. Entretanto quando o meio youkai passou, ela se revelou e o assustou com um grito ñ esperado por ele, q arrepiou-se e enroscado nos vegetais q ñ pensava ter em tanta quantidade, caiu. Ela ria vendo-o no chão c/ cara de espanto. Mas Inuyasha ainda s/ rir esticou a perna aproveitando a distração da menina e a derrubou sobre si. Ele sorriu, porém ela emudeceu num olhar com sua seriedade tão bela.

Kirara urrou avisando q achara Inuyasha, as duas garotas montaram e ela seguiu mais rápida.

Tsukí desviou os olhos p/ o peito de Inuyasha, palpitante e a mostra, c/ a queda abrira em parte o kimono.

Ela o tocou c/ a ponta dos dedos e depois nos ombros, ele enrijeceu os músculos, receoso, no entanto ela o beijou novamente e dessa vez, o cão a segurou pela cintura, afinal ela era muito atraente com as sensuais formas, e embalou-se.

Kirara parou, lágrimas escorreram do rosto da menina q apertou os olhos ñ crendo no q via; Sango, boquiaberta, pôs as mãos nos ombros de Kagome.

A veste de Inuyasha, agora toda aberta, mostrando também suas costas musculosas, seu abdome rijo, c/ as pernas abertas e a meio youkai entre elas e os seios e todo o corpo junto do dele.

-Inu...Inu...- ñ saíam as palavras de sua boca.

Ela correu então pela floresta desconhecida.

-Kagome, volte...- chamou-lhe a exterminadora.

Inuyasha levantou-se, ajeitou a roupa, Tsukí paralisou ao manter-se de pé e ñ sabia q atitude tomar, se o cão a deixaria agora ou ñ...

Ele também ñ sabia.

-Espere aqui, por favor, Tsukí.

Ela nem respondeu.

Inuyasha alcançou Kagome e tocou em seus braços segurando-a levemente.

-Me solta, Inuyasha!

-Kagome, calma, ñ é nada disso q vc está pensando,

-Ah, ñ! É pior, né?- continuava c/ seus berros.

-Kagome, espere, eu...eu a beijei sim, mas...- antes de terminar ela gritou o famoso: "SENTA!" repetidas vezes e o youkai de cabelos prateados ficou na grama rala.

Sango perguntou a Tsukí por q fizera aquilo, ela respondeu q ñ sabia realmente, sentira algo por ele, o amava! Sango assustou-se.

-Desculpe-me, eu ñ sabia q ela o amava, eles são namorados?

-Bem,...eles mantém uma amizade...íntima mesmo...

-Ah, meu Deus! Inu nunca me contou sobre isso. Eu jamais faria alguma coisa p/ prejudicar isto se soubesse. Quando disse a Kagome e ao lobo q Inu tinha me falado dela, era mentira só p/ impedir uma briga, pois percebi q se conheciam e ela fez uma cara de brava.

Enquanto voltava, tentando distanciar-se de Inuyasha, Kagome lembrou-se de quando Kouga a beijou no dia do "casamento"e Inuyasha os viu, ñ sabia por q ... mas veio à sua mente aquela imagem.

Capítulo 6: Só você...

-Me deixe, Inuyasha!

Kagome resolveu voltar até onde Sango estava, s/ dizer nada subiu em Kirara. Sango montou também. A meio youkai as observou partindo.

A exterminadora queria explicar a Kagome q Tsukí ñ era má, entretanto sabia q ia ser difícil e pensou em esperar as coisas esfriarem...

Inuyasha aproximou-se de Tsukí.

-Tsukí, ...quero q saiba de uma coisa...

-Já sei,... vcs são quase namorados...

- Como!Quem lhe disse isso!

-A moça q a acompanhava...

-Ñ é bem assim, é... uma longa história...

-E c/ certeza jamais poderei participar de SUA história...

Tsukí chorou e correu distanciando-se de Inuyasha. Ele a seguia quando se lembrou de Kagome, mas se ele fosse atrás desta, Tsukí sumiria e o máximo q Kagome podia fazer era voltar p/ sua era e isto era fácil p/ resolver: ele ia até lá e a convenceria de retornar.

Tsukí corria mto veloz, mas de repente perdeu a velocidade: virara humana!

Por azar um youkai a viu e quis se alimentar de sua carne. Ela gritou pela ajuda de Inuyasha. Ele ouviu e correu naquela direção. Depois ele ñ sabia o q realmente fazer, mas no momento só queria a presença das duas como antes...

Kagome tiraria tudo a limpo: ñ retornaria à época feudal se ele ñ fosse buscá-la, fizera isso de propósito e estava decidida. Se ele a buscasse logo é por q se importava, caso contrário é por q ñ ligava e se acomodaria c/ sua ausência p/ melhor poder ficar c/ Tsukí.

Em seu quarto depois de 2 dias, Kagome chorava mto e tinha certeza de q Inuyasha ñ a amava.

"Eu sabia,...ele nunca me amou,...afinal...só sou uma menina de 16 anos..." (observe q como já faz mto tempo q passa Inuyasha, eu já falei q ela tem 16 anos, o tempo passa...)...

Ela disse à mãe q ñ ia à escola, pois estava passando mal, todavia a mulher sabia q havia um fundo de Inuyasha em tudo aquilo...

Capítulo 7: A luta... as conseqüências da luta...

O q aconteceu na verdade...

Dois dias atrás:

-Tsukí!- gritou Inuyasha ao vê-la sendo atingida nas costas.

O youkai tinha forma humana e era bem forte e venenoso. Seu miasma era tão concentrado q até Inuyasha se sentia meio mal.

-Mais um para eu devorar!- riu o youkai.

O meio youkai quase ñ a reconhecia na sua forma humana, mas a voz era inigualável.

E ele se enfureceu ainda mais quando o youkai bradou:

-Acho q vou poder me divertir um pouco c/ esta aqui já q tenho carne extra!

-Desgraçado!

Sacando a Tessaiga, Inuyasha tentou atingí-lo, mas o youkai ameaçou, já c/ Tsukí em seus braços desmaiada, transpassá-la c/ sua garra. O cão parou, porém pensou q ele blefava, afinal planejava se divertir c/ a pobre moça.

Em uma brecha q o híbrido deu, num recuo ao atacá-lo, além de q ele invadiu demais o espaço de ataque inimigo, o youkai cuspiu em seus olhos uma saliva ácida q o cegou, depois o perfurou no peito. Inuyasha gritou de dor. Seu sangue ferveu, ele sentiu-se encurralado e foi nessa hora de imenso ódio e medo q sua descendência demoníaca falou mais alto. Inuyasha transformou-se em youkai completo. Sem se conter estraçalhou o demônio com gosto, e "devagar" amputou suas pernas com um golpe, ainda vivo tentou fugir, mas Inuyasha possesso cortou também seus braços.

Tsukí caiu se machucando mais.

Por final, o meio youkai decepou a cabeça e destroçou o corpo com os dentes.

Kirara sentira o cheiro de sangue de Inuyasha e avisou Sango. Vieram as duas. Logo q Kagome partiu, por isso esta ñ ficou sabendo de nada.

Chegando, Sango pegou Tsukí e Kirara levantou Inuyasha pelo kimono, apesar de tentar atingí-la várias vezes, ele estava cego, envenenado e mto ferido com falta de sangue.

Foi mais fácil de contê-lo, logo ele voltou a sua forma normal e correram p/ o vilarejo salvá-los.

Estavam ambos mto mal, entretanto em dois dias q se passou, o belo youkai se sentiu mais saudável. Tsukí voltou a ser meio youkai, contudo ainda estava bem abatida. Inuyasha sentia um ardor nos olhos e quando os abriu as imagens q via eram todas embaçadas, às vezes nem via nada.

Em sua casa, Kagome, mesmo triste e com alguns pensamentos negativos, sentiu q devia voltar. Saiu desesperada, algo a angustiava e ela ñ compreendia por q o seu amado ñ a buscara, ñ queria acreditar q era por causa de um outro amor, um acomodamento ou esquecimento.

E assim...

Saindo do poço, a menina percebeu uma aura maligna. Entrou na casa de Kaede, ele estava sentado e de olhos cerrados, a outra, inconsciente.

-Inuyasha,...- murmurou.

Quando ela observou seus olhos, estes eram embaçados e ñ tinham mais sua cor âmbar.

-Kagome...

-Inuyasha, o q aconteceu?- desesperou-se aproximando seu corpo do dele e tocou se rosto.

-Eu ñ pude ir buscá-la,...mas ...ñ foi por causa de q ñ ligo p/ vc... Aconteceram tantas coisas e eu...

-Calma...

-Eu...eu ñ enxergo mais...

Kagome começou a soluçar e desabou em lágrimas ao lado de seu amado.

-Me ... me desculpe,... Kagome, ... eu sempre amei só vc...

-Por q... por q isso foi acontecer...- continuava chorando mto.

Era tão difícil aquele momento... Ela o quis tanto, o cobiçou tanto, brigou com ele, ñ entendeu seu lado, ñ quis sabê-lo também, foi por sua culpa q tudo isso aconteceu, se ela o tivesse entendido, nada estaria assim...

É claro q seria normal seu ciúme, afinal é uma forma de demonstrar sua preocupação, seu carinho e seu amor...mas ñ daquele jeito. Ela foi egoísta e ñ o dividiu com ninguém nem com amizade. Kagome se sentia mto mal e baixa. (Há, tá...a outra o beija e é amizade...)

Naquele instante a híbrida acordou chamando por Inuyasha:

-Vou morrer...Inu...me perdoe... Kagome, quero ir em paz...p/ isso, só quero ouvir suas palavras de perdão.

E depois de um silêncio, Tsukí descansou e pediu se desculpando novamente:

-Inuyasha,...eu gostaria... de uma coisa... só p/ eu morrer feliz...me perdoe, Kagome, ñ é por mal...eu só queria um beijo seu, Inu...

Kagome disse p/ q ele fizesse; ele sentiu-se inseguro, mas com dificuldade procurando ñ apoiar ou tocar em seu corpo de maneira brusca na tentativa de encontrar seu rosto, então foi levemente com os dedos em seus lábios e os beijou,

Kagome só chorava.

Inuyasha sussurrou p/ a youkai:

-Nós lhe perdoamos, ñ se preocupe...Tsukí...

A híbrida o viu pela última vez, ele ñ... e morreu...

Depois de tudo terminado... Inuyasha disse a Kagome q a falecida realmente ñ sabia sobre eles e q estava arrependido da antiga briga...

Kagome o abraça e também tem o mesmo sentimento, ele percebe ao voltar os olhos p/ ela q começava a ver um pouco mais, sua visão retornava.

Envoltos em uma pura felicidade ñ resistiram entregar-se a um beijo doce, inocente e verdadeiro...

--------- / ----------------- / ---------------- / ------------------ / ------------------ / ----

Essa fic é p/ minha amiga Sango, ela quis bemmmm shiro... foi o q consegui... está bem sem coesão, e meio enrolada, mas é o q consigo com fics puras...

Espero q a Sango tenha gostado e vcs também...(meio difícil,né... )

Comentem por favor, o q acham de minha fic pura...sem nada obsceno como a sensei gosta...

Ah, me esqueci de dizer q eu ñ sei mesmo com quantos anos o Inuyasha perdeu a mãe, e coloquei 7, se estiver errado, por favor me desculpem, se eu ñ estiver enganada, nunca disseram...

Se quiserem q eu responda a algum comentário, já q num está podendo...

Mandem p/ meu e-mail do msn :


End file.
